mariopartyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mario
Mario (Marioマリオ) es un fontanero italiano. Es el principal personaje de todos los juegos de la Saga Mario Party al igual que Luigi, el hermano de Mario. son casi iguales lo único que el es mas flaco,mas alto y viste de verde. Historia Mario aparecio por primera vez en 1987 en un juego llamado Donkey Kong conocido como Jumpman. Es un personaje principal muy importante en la saga y el mas famoso de todos los videojuegos En Mario Party Esta fue la primera party de Mario y sus amigos. El juego inicia con una discusión entre Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, thumb|Mario Party 1Donkey Kong, Wario y Peach, sobre quien de ellos era la Superestrella. Toad determina las cualidades de una verdadera Superestrella y es cuando todos comienzan a competir. Mario tiene su propio tablero, siendo este Mario's Rainbow Castle. Mario siempre está representado por su color rojo marca. Los mini-juegos de Mario prueba suerte, habilidad y resistencia y le recompensará con monedas. En los primeros tres juegos de Mario Party, Mario destinado a convertirse en la estrella. Aunque Mario no tiene muchas habilidades distinguen de los personajes de otra Parte Mario, la diferencia más notable es la capacidad de Mario para utilizar el orbe bola de fuego en Mario Party 7 . Cada vez que Mario utiliza un orbe en un espacio, el espacio tendría que Mario "M" insignia . Como se revela en la obra de arte oficial de Mario Party 4 , artículo de Mario de elección es la seta Mega . Socio de Mario en el modo Duelo es la defensiva Koopa Troopa en Mario Party 3 , y el folleto dice que su tema favorito es la seta de oro . También desmintió el jugador por el Sello Estrella del Valor si no se ha seleccionado. A lo largo de la serie, la capacidad de saltar el famoso Mario también está igualado con los otros personajes, la nivelación del terreno de juego. Esto también muestra la química de Mario entre otros jugadores cuando se unen. Frases memorables Mario Party 3 *''"Yahoo! Mario's the winner!"'' *''"I am more courageous than any - even you!"'' *''"No one can match my courage!"'' *''"But I'm always the hero!"'' Mario Party 4 ???? Mario Party 6 ???? Mario Party 8 *''"Yahoo! I got the star!"'' *''"Oh, no..."'' *''"Ouch!"'' *''"Come on..."'' *''"Oki Doki."'' *''"Yahoo!"'' *''"Ooh!"'' *''"Wa-hahaha!"'' *''"Boo!"'' *''"Yahoo! Mario's the winner!"'' Galeria Marioparty1.jpg|Mario Party Marioparty2plumber.gif|Mario Party 2 399px-MarioplumberParty3.jpg|Mario Party 3 373px-Mario4.jpg|Mario Party 4 339px-Mario5.jpg|Mario Party 5 394px-MP5Mario2.PNG|Mario Party 5 476px-MP6_Mario.jpg|Mario Party 6 444px-MarioMP7.png|Mario Party 7 266px-MarioMPDS.png|Mario Party 8 374px-MP8Mario.png|Mario Party 8 305px-Mario_MPDS.png|Mario Party DS 411px-MP9MarioArt.png|Mario Party 9 MP9 Select Mario.png 434px-Mario MP9.png Mario-Party-9-review-featured-image-2.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 6 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 7 Categoría:Mario Party Saga Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 2 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 5 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 8 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 9 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Ds Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 10